


Walking on Broken Glass

by WacheyPena



Series: Incomplete Works [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gives Megatron a letter.

Thrust peaked into the command center, checking to see if Megatron was there or someone else. Thankfully he was, along with Soundwave at the console. So walking into the room, he carefully walked up to his leader on the off chance he was upset about something. Hopefully what he had in his hands wouldn't make things worse.

Relatively ignored by those in the room, the cone head had to clear his throat to get attention.

"What is it?" Megatron demanded.

"Uh, you got a letter, sir," Thrust replied, holding said letter out in both his servos.

Snatching it, the gunformer didn't bother hiding the disdain he had for the organic paper said letter was written on and wasn't afraid to rip up its envelope. He then proceeded to read the letter as Thrust and Soundwave looked on in curiousity.

_To My Illustrious Leader,_

_It has been many a vorn since you first recruited me among your ranks, and my admiration for you since that orn has not wavered. In fact, if I were honest with myself, my admiration has grown into, dare I write it, love. I know this emotion is one you particularly despised and consider weak, but I feel it has only made me stronger and much more helpful to the cause, your cause. And I wish to Primus that I could share it with you, but I am too afraid to reveal myself. I don't know if you'd kill me for writing such things! Besides, there is not much I can offer you. Well, except maybe an heir._

_Yes, I am a breeder. One of the few that hide here, (the rest I assume are with the Autobots). Thus, I have even more reason to keep hidden from you. How am I to know you won't use me to breed more soldiers with the rest of the crew? I do not care for any of them like I care for you, and I couldn't bring myself to harbor a new spark if it wasn't yours!_

_I apologize, I'm writing as if you'll find this letter and try searching for me. I doubt you'd take this as anything more than a prank. But I assure you, it is not, and maybe one orn..._

The letter stopped there, and with a thick, embarrassed blush on his face, Megatron looked up to see Thrust and Soundwave staring at him.

"So...what did it say?" the cone head ventured to ask.

Silent for a klik, Megatron then suddenly ordered, "Get out!"

Startled more than anything, Thrust did just that, and was grateful to escape any possible rage from the Decepticon leader. Soundwave, on the other hand, simply waited for his leader to voice his qualms.

"Soundwave, it seems one of my men has developed admiration for me," Megatron finally admitted after reading the letter once again.

"Situation: has happened before," Soundwave replied.

"Not that type of admiration!" the gun former argued, and nearly smacked the letter in front of his TIC's face.

Gently taking the note, the cassette player analyzed what was written and tried to identify any clues that could hint as to who wrote it. The fact that the writer mentioned being a breeder helped immensly in shortening the list. It would just be a matter of inspection and then all breeders on base would be known and then questioned.

"Solution: have soldiers inspected for breeder capabilities."

"Ah, yes, excellent idea, Soundwave! But we must be discreet! No need to reveal any of them if they're of use to me elsewhere. And we can't let them know what we're looking for! That might give us away," Megatron started to plan.

The communication's officer made sure to type everything out on a datapad.

-tbc


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins!

"Of all the stupid ideas, this is by far the worst one yet!" Starscream screeched to his trine. He was being ignored as per usual, but even they had to agree that their leader's most recent ploys to retrieve energon were quite inadequate.

He was sending far too few soldiers to various mines, dams, and factories that were practically next door to the Ark! And instead of sending off the gestalt teams to assist, he separated them and sent them off to different areas! This upset just about all of the combiners except Long Haul. He was glad to finally get some action! Megatron also didn't allow more than two or three groups to go out at the same time. So what was the point of sending off small groups if it wasn't to stretch the Autobot's forces too thin?

It was almost like he wanted his soldiers to purposely lose!! To lose and gain much more injury than necessary!

And that is exactly what happened during the seekers' raid.

\----

Once back at the Nemesis, Starscream didn't hesitate to voice his complaints. Of course he was dealt with by Megatron's fusion canon, but he was of no concern to the tyrant's real plans as he waited for progress on Soundwave's end.

The cassette player was currently in Hook's lab, observing attentively as mechs were being repaired for their various injuries. This was the most discreet way they could use to find the breeders in their army. And so far, Soundwave had four on his list. Not all of the soldiers had been to the medbay though, like Breakdown, Thrust, and Swindle who had all managed to avoid injury. But it was only a matter of time before an Autobot got lucky and hit them.

Suddenly hearing a ruckus outside the room, Soundwave mentally sighed at the sight of Starscream and his trine. He was whining about Megatron again, and seemed to be in the worst shape aside from Skywarp. Thundercracker seemed to partly struggle in keeping the purple seeker upright.

A thought then occurred inside the tapedeck, what if one of the seekers had written the note? Going over, he intended to find out if any of the three were capable of housing a sparkling.

\----

A few joors later, and Soundwave was in the command center, awaiting to be aknowledged before giving his intel.

He didn't have to wait for long, as Megatron asked, "So, what have we found?"

"Progress: Five breeders found."

"Excellent! Who are they?"

"Bonecrusher, Long Haul, Skywarp, Shockwave, and myself."

"Bonecrusher?! Yourself?! Really??" Megatron replied startled at first, before composing himself and saying in an almost leer, "Really?"

"Error: I am bonded."

"I know that! I was only joking," Megatron replied in a near huff.

"Further error: so is Skywarp."

Grunting his displeasure at the list shortening so soon, the gunformer asked, "What other errors have you encountered? Which of them do you think is my secret writer?"

"Conclusion: None. Shockwave is on Cybertron, and has no access to medium letter was written on. Bonecrusher and Long Haul are emotionally attached to other constructicons. If they feel something, they all feel it through their connection as gestalt warriors."

"So I would have five admirers and not just one. But I only have one note, which eliminates them from the list, and leaves me with no suspects what so ever!"

"Situation could be worse."

"Oh, it can't possibly be any worse!"

"Scenerio: Starscream or Bonecrusher are the writer."

Megatron froze in sheer terror at the thought of Bonecrusher being his admirerer, and thanked Primus it wasn't Starscream either. Though it would explain some of the behavior...

\----

Outside the command center, Starscream held in a growl at Soundwave's little 'joke,' to cheer up Megatron. He'd pay for making a mockery out of him, but for now he'd have to settle for knowing what it was the dumb brute was scheming about!

"So, he has an admirerer, eh? Ha, dumb mech, thinking they could ever earn anything but disdain from that dumb aft!" he said to himself after he was a safe distance away from the command room. No need to draw attention to himself.

Unfortunately, he already had, as a dark colored mech followed behind him, listening in on his mutterings. They had originally come by to listen in for themselves as to what their leader was planning with the TIC, but they stumbled upon the seeker doing it for them.

"Hm, I wonder who this mech is? Obviously a breeder, but I'll need to look at that note they were referring to if I'm to find out any more clues," Starscream said to himself. It had become a bad habit of his that was mostly due to others ignoring him during his rants and tyraids.

Leaving the seeker to continue scheming, the mech behind him decided it was time to start pushing forward with their plan.

-tbc


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more to Megatron's admirer than meets the eye.

"Megatron has another mission set for the paper mill. Going to volunteer?" a dark mech said as he shuffled a transformer sized deck of cards.

"Duh, where else are we going to get the paper?" his companion replied, waiting impatiently for their game to start.

"And it's attitude like that that makes me highly doubt you'll win our leader's spark."

"Do you want me to throw you out of this room? Cause I will!"

"No need for threats, I was only implying your chances of gaining any sort of caring from Megatron would increase if you eased up a little bit. Not that you had much of a chance. It is Megatron."

"Shut up!" the other shouted, offended at the mech's words. It wasn't his fault his spark felt this way!

The two mechs were then silent for a while, calming as they played poker. Then the dark mech broke the silence with, "Have you decided what you wanted to write yet?"

"No...I just can't think of what to say!"

"Well, lets start off with what was written in the first one. You admitted your feelings, albeit with my wording..."

"And that I can bare sparklings," the other replied in a huff. He then said thoughtfully, "Hey, should I mention I'm a virgin too?"

"...seriously?"

"What? I'm saving myself! What's so wrong about that?!"

"Nothing, nothing. I just...it's going to be hard to write that and make it sound a little less than pathetic."

"Why you fragging glitchhead!!"

"Okay, okay, calm down! I'm sure I can make it sound very sweet; that you're saving yourself for him. Besides, we have other things to worry about."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Starscream. He knows about the letter, and wants to find who wrote it before Megatron."

"Slag, that idiot's going to be annoying. But you're right, he's going to be a problem."

"I'll do my best to lead him off track, but I make no promises that I'll succeed."

"Eh, it's okay. You're doing enough for me as it is," the other mech said, almost apologetic. He then asked, "Think your leader's stopped rampaging through the hallway?"

"Probably but..." the dark mech started to explain, but suddenly grew terribly afraid. He then looked to his companion, a question in his optics.

Sighing, the other mech stated, "Alright, you can sleep here tonight."

A small tentative smile crossed the other's face, and he said, "Thank you."

-tbc


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron finds a second note!! What will it say this time?? Meanwhile, who is Soundwave trying to visit? And how is Starscream's part in the investigation going??

Walking into the med bay, better known as Hook's lab, Megatron kept a fierce demeanor as he looked over his soldiers. He hadn't been oblivious to his troops unrest and growing resentment. So when the unit he sent out to the paper mill asked for backup, they got Menasor. He then sent out two more small groups to retrieve energon, and made sure each had a combiner team to back them up if necessary.

Needless to say, the Autobots had not been prepared for such tactics, which gave way to a massive victory for the Decepticons.

Now the only problem was keeping his soldiers from over drinking as soon as they got back to the Nemesis. So he ordered all mechs to report to med bay for inspection and repair. There were protests but they were mostly quailed upon his entrance. And to further end their complaints he announced that there would be a victory party in the rec room. The room immediately got loud again, but this time with cheer and praise.

Soundwave began to wonder what his leader planned on doing during the celebration. Would he attend and get drunk too? Or would he simply go to his quarters and monitor everyone? If the comm officer had a choice, he'd prefer his leader get wasted like all the other mechs. Then he might be able to attend to some personal business. But till then, he had to look over each of the 'cons before they left the room and continue finding the breeders. He currently had two added onto the previous list, and was noticing a pattern.

Curious as to what his TIC looked for, Megatron decided to head on over at a gradual pace, to lesson suspicion, but his attention was caught elsewhere when one of his soldiers started complaining rather loudly.

"Hook, I'm tellin' ya there's something cutting me up inside!"

"Then hold still, slaggit," he exclaimed, and emphasized his point by smacking Thrust upside his cone shaped head. He then asked, "Now where exactly does it hurt?"

"I uh...I think it's around where my back connects to my right arm...?"

"What's going on here?" Megatron demanded calmly, but still managed to make his subordinate cringe.

"This dumb aft got something stuck in his armor plating. Looks really thin, almost like a sheet of...paper?"

"Paper? Is that what it is?" the Decepticon Lord asked, his interest growing. Not that he thought he was getting another letter, but one never knew.

"Yeah, I think so," Hook replied, before smacking Thrust again, "Hold still! One more jostle and this paper could be ripped into several pieces!"

The red seeker meeped, but mostly due to the sudden glare he received from his leader. He kept still, and waited till Hook had pulled the menacing piece of scrap out from under his armor plating before shuddering in relief.

"Hm, interesting how this material is weak enough to tear into shreds, but sharp enough to do the same to our circuts," the constructicon said mostly to himself. He then noticed there was writing on the paper and attempted to read it.

Megatron saw this as well, and quickly swiped the paper before it's contents were revealed any further to the medic. He covered up with, "Interesting, could be plans the humans have come up with. Continue your work."

Subspacing the letter, he took his time leaving so as to appear nonchalant about what he had found. But Soundwave knew better. His leader couldn't stop projecting his thoughts of excitement and glee at getting another note. Mentally sighing, the boom box realized he would have to postpone visiting his bondmate.

Also aware of the situation was Starscream. He sneered, thinking his leader a fool for not asking Thrust when he had started feeling that pain. And for that matter, why hadn't he asked him where he had found the first letter? It was obvious that someone was using the conehead as their messenger, and so he was the biggest clue!

'No matter,' Starscream thought. His leader's oversight would be his advantage.

\----

_To My 'Clever' Leader,_

_I had recently discovered that the love letter I had written for you had gone missing. Fortunately, Thrust has a big enough mouth to brag to others that he had delivered an important letter to you. One made of paper. So I see it as only fair that he gives you this one too._

_Do you think me a fool, because I am in love with you? It has become quite obvious to me why you wanted us to suffer such severe injury, so you can identify which of us are breeders! I thought you more intelligent than that, My Lord. But now even Starscream knows of your obsession to find me, and I do not wish to deal with him and his idiocy! Though, I must admit, the thought of you trying to identify me excites my spark, as well as other areas._

_Have you thought of me as I think of you? Of course not, you don't even know what I look like, but could you imagine? Imagine my cries as you take my virtue? Pounding into my port mercilessly again and again, making me scream your name to the heavens! Oh, how I wish that moment were here and now! I wish I was with you, exploring your body as you explore mine, lavishing your chassis and plug, oh, especially your plug, with my glossa! Then shoving your plug into my port, and screaming out in bliss!! But alas, my fear does not allow me to reveal myself to you. Yet perhaps one solar cycle, you'll allow me to be with you, to serve you, to love you, for I would do that and more if it would make you happy._

_Oh please, please Lord Megatron, find me..._

Megatron shook, and shook hard as he brought himself into overload. It had been too long since he had last looked at a bot that way, let alone interfaced. So the need to find this mech was becoming the most important thing on his to do list, aside from killing Prime. But there would be no finding him if his TIC did not report to his office!

Tapping his comm unit impatiently, as well as cleaning himself up, Megatron said, "Soundwave, report."

"Soundwave, I know you can hear me!" he shouted after a few kliks went by. He would not be ignored!

"Sorry, Soundwave is a little busy at the moment," a particularly husky voice replied before the comm link cut off.

The Decepticon Lord was quite surprised by this response, and became even more shocked once he realized who it was that had spoken to him.

\----

Blitzwing chuckled briefly after cutting communications off with the gunformer, and continued to pound into his bondmate's port at a rapid pace. Soundwave wanted to be angry at him for doing such a stunt, and allowing their commander to know of their relationship. But right now he couldn't bring himself to care as he was being interfaced into oblivion.

Instead he tried to say, "Overload, immi--" but was cut off by a fierce kiss and a hand to his exposed plug. It was too much and sent him offline.

"Imminent indeed," Blitzwing murmured, as he slowed and then stopped thrusting. It was only with much practice and chastising that he hadn't overloaded himself. The last time he had done so inside his lover they had Buzzsaw, their fifth sparkling.

Pulling out, he tightly grasped and pumped his plug, letting his free servo caress Soundwave's uncovered face. It pleased him that he was the only one allowed to see the TIC like this; to make him lose control and submit completely to Blitzwing alone.

Coming back online, Soundwave saw what his mate was doing and sat up quickly to take over with his mouth. It only took a few sucks before the triple changer was shouting out his climax and releasing lubricants into Soundwave's mouth. There was so much that some of it managed to dribble out, and the sight of it was too much for Blitzwing to resist a taste.

"How long can you stay," he asked after breaking the kiss.

"Not long...Megatron can't--"

"Can't wait, I know. What's so urgent now?"

"Classified," Soundwave replied attempting to get up.

"Ooh, so it's personal, is it," Blitzwing asked, growing excited at the prospect of some gossip. He didn't have much to do on the moon base other than to torment Astrotrain, so this was a welcome bonus to his bondmate's visit.

"Yes, very personal," the TIC stated in a voice that left room for no further persuasion.

"Aw, c'mon, tell me," Blitz pleaded, grasping his lover's shaft and giving it a few pumps.

Soundwave bit back a moan in an attempt to hold his resolve, but soon found himself thrusting into Blitzwing's servo desiring more friction. He was then picked up and impaled once again, causing him to moan even louder.

"Please, tell me, you know how bored I get up here," the triple changer whined slightly, nipping at Soundwave's neck. He then added, "And you also know I wouldn't risk your safety if the info was that valuable."

A few more thrusts was all it took before Soundwave was spilling more than just lubricants.

\----

Walking through the currently empty halls of the Nemesis, Megatron decided a small walk might calm him. To say he was irritable would've been an understatement. He was down right infuriated! Not only did his TIC fail to give him the list he required, but he was interfacing at this very moment! How was he supposed to find out anything without--

A loud slam against the wall startled him out of his thoughts.

"Where did you find the first letter?!" a familiar screech shouted.

"I told ya already I don't know! It was just some random hallway!" Thrust yelled back, trying to push the other seeker away, but to no avail.

"You're lying, I know it," Starscream replied, slamming his fist into the other again.

"Is there a problem here?" Megatron said from behind them. It hadn't taken him long to figure out what his SIC was doing, and he would not tolerate the little glitch success where he was failing.

"Nothing, Lord Megatron, we were just discussing his punishment," Starscream lied quickly in response, stepping away from the wall, but still keeping a firm grip on Thrust's arm.

"Punishment for what?"

"For hiding something that belongs to me. Nothing you need to concern yourself about." He dared to hope his leader would believe him and leave them alone.

Unfortunately, that was not the case, as Megatron asserted, "If you must, then raid his room, but if any punishment shall be delt it will be from me."

Seeing the deadly gleam in his leader's optics, Starscream knew there was no way to figure out what he wanted without getting hurt. So all he could do was walk away. Maybe, if the oppertunity presented itself, he could find a way to sabotage his leader's progress.

Watching his SIC leave in a huff, Megatron waited till he was long gone before turning to Thrust, who had by this time attempted to get away.

"You do remember how much I despise lying cowards?"

The threat was clear, and so Thrust waited stiffly as he was asked, "Where did you find that first note?"

"Um, follow me, sir," he replied, and walked further into the hallway.

Having watched the entire event, the dark mech that had been following Starscream panicked. This had not been part of the plan!

\----

"So, this is the list," Blitzwing asked curiously.

"Affirmative," Soundwave said tiredly. He highly doubted he'd be going back to base anytime soon, especially since he couldn't feel his legs.

Looking over the little notes his bondmate left on the datapad, Blitzwing stated, "It's him!"

At the questioning look, he pointed and explained, "He's the only one not bonded, and he's not part of a gestalt team."

"Error: Megatron--"

"Will probably fritz from shock! Ooh, we gotta get Laserbeak to get a picture of his face!"

Soundwave glared as Blitzwing found this way too amusing.

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter I wrote for this story. Originally, this was posted at y!gallery, and I hadn't revealed who Megatron's secret admirer was, but I felt I should make it known here who I planned to pair him up with. I didn't want to go with obvious pairings, and wound up with a lot of crack XD


End file.
